


Last Night's Wishes

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Oh Sehun is Bad at Feelings, Oral Sex, Tattoos, is magic involved? we'll never know, passive aggressive flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: One Morning after a night of going out with his friends, Sehun wakes up to Jongin, his most hated co-worker, lying in bed naked right next to him. Sehun is shocked. It only gets worse when he realizes that he has no memories of last night and he has no clue how the man ended up in his bed. To top it off, a snowstorm makes it impossible for Jongin to leave and they're forced to spend the day together. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Last Night's Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loeystrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeystrash/gifts).



> **Code:** loeystrash  
>  **Prompt:** A got drunk and accidentally made a wish and drank water from the magic fountain beside a pub. Sad and heartbroken, they wished for their soulmate to come through. What A didn't plan was waking up the next day hungover and trapped inside their apartment (due to a snow storm) with the co worker they hate the most: B.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Dear recipient of this exchange fic! I hope I did your prompt justice and that you enjoyed what I made of your idea. ♥️ 
> 
> To everyone else, of course I hope you'll enjoy this fic too. Sehun is a bit of a dumbass in this, but so is Jongin I guess. But don't we love them like that?

It had been a shitty night, to begin with. He could have known beforehand, he should’ve, but Sehun really had not thought it through when he’d agreed to meet up with his friend group for dinner.

Things had changed in the past few weeks, and not for the better. While at least until a few weeks ago he’d still been able to relax and chat with the other single friend in their friend group, lately he’d been the only single and it sucked more than he wanted to admit.

In the beginning, he’d assumed that there would be no change just because all his friends were dating now. But then everyone began to always bring their partners and eventually, Sehun was the only one who did not have anybody to bring.

However, that wouldn't even have been that bad if they didn't talk about couple-things all the time. Mean mother-in-law here, buying baby clothes there – Sehun couldn't stand it anymore. That's why he'd done the only reasonable thing one could do when they were the only single person at a table with five other couples – getting shit-faced.

It was way past midnight when he was stumbling out of the pub, his head spinning. Most of his friends had left already and only another couple had been left, Junmyeon and his girlfriend. They’d offered Sehun to take him home in their car, but he’d declined, reassuring them that he’d get home on his own. Now, waiting for a taxi, he kind of wished he’d agreed after all.

It wasn't like Sehun wasn't happy for his friends. That wasn't the case at all. But standing there, in the middle of an abandoned plaza with nothing but a few trees, closing bars and the fountain he was leaning against, Sehun realized that he was lonely.

It had been more than a year and a half since he'd last dated someone and that break-up hadn't gone all that way. Watching his friends, it showed Sehun day and day again what he was missing out on. He wasn't feeling upset about not dating per se. But when his friends talked about settling down, forming families… he couldn't deny that he kind of wanted that too. But instead of finding love, everything that Sehun found were bills in his postbox to pay off his new refrigerator or the costs of getting his heating fixed.

Staring at the water in front of him, he hoped to see his reflection. But all that Sehun could make out were rough, dark shapes, moving and contorting with the flow of the water. And somehow, Sehun could relate. Nothing ever seemed to stay. It felt like there was a hole in his life next to him, an empty spot that was waiting to be filled but there was just no one there, waiting to fill it up. For now, there was only empty space.

Sehun's fingers broke through the surface of the water, the cool of the water caressing his skin. The distorted picture of his face broke apart entirely as he leaned forward, splashing the cold water into his face to sober himself up. His eyes fluttered shut at the cold and Sehun took a deep breath, staying in his bent-over position. His head was still spinning and for a second he felt like tipping over. Quickly steadying himself on the rim of the fountains with his hands, he stayed like this for a moment before he felt stable again. His throat felt dry and he reached out, creating a cup with his palms. The water tasted cold on his lips, but surprisingly fresh. As he swallowed, Sehun reflected on his life once again.

All he wanted was to find someone that he could love and for someone to love him back. He didn’t need much, just happiness and the chance to love and be loved. Was that too much to ask for?

Suddenly, he heard a honk somewhere behind him. Without noticing, the cab had turned up and the driver was waiting for him already. With a last glance at the fountain over his shoulder, Sehun sighed and made his way towards the cab that would take him home.

✨ ✨ ✨ 

As soon as he blinked his eyes open, Sehun wished he hadn't ever done that. The second unfiltered rays of sunlight shone through the window and met his eyes, he let out a silent wail at the pounding headache that suddenly crashed into him. He couldn't tell if it had started in that second or if he'd only become aware now that he'd regained somewhat of consciousness, but it was there, and it was terrible.

Sehun had had hangovers before, but every time anew he felt like the one he was experiencing at the time had to be the worst he’d ever endured. Without fail, he felt like this morning certainly had to be the worst one he’d woken up to after a night of drinking, but he didn’t even know what was yet to come.

The pain in his head felt like someone was attempting to split it into two with a very heavy, very blunt axe that seemed to hammer onto his skull in lighting speed. However, not even this excruciating pain (which objectively viewed wasn’t that bad, Sehun was just a whiny bitch sometimes) was nothing compared to the shock he experienced when he turned his head to the right.

There, sound-asleep and very much naked except for a slightly askew bedsheet, laid Kim Jongin. The Kim Jongin from work, that Sehun despised so much. The Kim Jongin that had taken away his unique ‘good with the ladies but actually a twink that prefers dick and everyone kinda knows it but they love flirting and discussing fashion” position. The Kim Jongin that was awfully handsome and even more awfully very much aware of the fact. Sehun didn’t understand at all.

Sitting up abruptly, he instantly regretted all his past decisions and especially this one as the world began to spin.

Fuck. He'd definitely had too much alcohol last night. He would have hectically turned his head to see if his abrupt sitting up had woken his arch-nemesis (yes, okay maybe Sehun was exaggerating a little), but with the intense headache having hit him, he needed a moment to regain his composure and not feel nauseous from the skull-splitting pain pounding beneath his temple.

Good lord. It was really Jongin in his bed Sehun realized when he finally managed to turn his head and take in the image of the sleeping man on the other side of the bed. And he was indeed naked, as far as he could tell.

As grotesque as the situation was already, Sehun assumed that it wouldn’t have been as mind-boggling if he could at least recall _how_ the other man had ended up sound asleep in his bed.

Sehun swore that he would never drink again.

Usually, he was pretty confident in detecting his drinking limit. Compared to some of his friends, Sehun could hold his liquor well, but it seemed like last night he might have lost control just a little bit. The last thing he could faintly remember was getting into the cab after waiting for it at the wishing well outside the bar. Evidently, something must have happened between the time he had gotten home and the moment he’d gotten into the car. Or had Jongin showed up at his place randomly? That approach was rather unlikely as 1) Sehun doubted that Jongin knew his address and 2) there would have been absolutely no reason at all for Jongin to do that. Thus, he assumed that somewhere along the way home, he must have bumped into Jongin. Not literally probably, as Jongin would probably be in the hospital if his taxi had hit him and not in his bed fully naked.

Maybe he was dreaming after all. Maybe he was just having a very vivid, very odd dream. Pinching his own arm, Sehun hissed.

Next to him, Jongin stirred in his sleep.

Eyes widening, Sehun watched as Jongin rolled around in bed a little, turning to the other side facing away from him and Sehun was once again shocked.

There, splayed across Jongin’s back, was a giant tattoo. It was the picture of a tiger, beautifully framed by flowers that looked a lot like lotuses. It wasn’t a naturalistic looking style, but rather a little abstract. The black ink looked beautiful against his skin and Sehun caught himself staring.

“He has a fucking tattoo?”

A moment later already, he’d realized that he’d voiced that out loud instead of just thinking it. It was the exact second that he realized it when Jongin stirred again, his head slowly lifting from the mattress and looking behind himself to search for the source of the noise.

When his still half-lidded eyes found Sehun, he just stared for a second. There was no expression on his face for an entire two seconds until his eyes grew wide. Sehun could pinpoint the exact moment when Jongin began to process what he was seeing and what it meant.

“You’re naked…” Was the first thing Jongin said and it was only then when Sehun realized that he was indeed naked too.

Well shit. How likely was it that they hadn’t fucked? On the bright side, his ass didn’t feel sore so maybe…

"Well, so are you," Sehun replied very creatively. Honestly, he was still at a loss for words and he wanted nothing more than a damn coffee, half a blister of aspirins and a good sleep until tomorrow morning. However, he now had to deal with his most-hated co-worker instead that happened to wake up in his bed naked.

"I… this is unexpected," Jongin mumbled. It really irked Sehun how collected he sounded. After the initial surprise in Jongin’s eyes, he now almost looked… resigned.

“Well, you don’t fucking say.” Sehun hissed and pulled the bedsheets higher to cover his naked chest. He felt awfully exposed around Jongin, especially since the other seemed to be sporting the body of an Adonis.

Of course, Sehun had always known that the other was in shape but the clothes Jongin wore usually didn’t give away how superb his shape actually was. Just for this thought, Sehun wanted to punch himself.

"So… uh… we fucked huh," Jongin mumbled, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes. His hair was sticking out from his head and it looked quite hilarious. Sehun would have laughed if the situation hadn’t been as terrible.

“I… don’t know. Did we? I don’t remember a single fucking thing.” He snorted even though he didn’t feel like laughing.

“Ah…” Jongin squeezed his eyes shut as if a wave of pain hit his temples. Sehun could relate. “How could this happen?” Sehun mumbled, more to himself rather than Jongin.

“Well, I guess you put your dick in my ass, it’s not that difficult.” Jongin looked at him through squinting eyes. He’d ruffled his hair, making it look even wilder.

“Oh god, don’t say that. Just the thought makes me want to throw up.” Sehun whined, letting himself fall back into the sheets just to pull the blanket over his face as if it could protect him from this cruel reality.

“Wow, that hurts man. Do you think I’m that awful of a fuck? Also, it’s not like I’m too happy about it either.” Came Jongin’s voice from his right.

“Shut up.” Sehun just mumbled, too mentally exhausted for anything wittier.

“I guess that means you’re not the type to let their one night stands stay for breakfast, huh?”

How did this man have the audacity to sound so nonchalant about all of this? Sehun didn’t get it.

“Does this not concern you at all?” Pulling the blanket away from his face, Sehun glared at Jongin who was staring right back at him.

“Well, as I said, I’m not thrilled but I’m kinda hungry, you know…” Jongin chuckled. Sehun wanted to wipe that awfully smug expression off his face so badly.

“We’re both in bed and probably had sex last night while being drunk off our faces and the only thing you can think of right now is breakfast?” Sehun deadpanned, staring at Jongin like the other had lost his mind.

“I guess that means no breakfast for me. Sucks man.” Jongin had the audacity to laugh and sat up. Sehun watched in horror as he pushed the blanket away, revealing more and more of his skin. It took him a few seconds to register what Jongin was doing but before Sehun could stop him, Jongin had already gotten out of bed.

And well, there he was, standing next to Sehun’s bed in all his naked glory. For a second, he could do nothing but stare before Sehun quickly averted his eyes, a string of curses leaving his lips.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You can’t just fucking stand there all naked, what the fuck man, get fucking dressed-“

Jongin who seemed to not give a single shit just chuckled and bent down to reach for something, giving Sehun a perfect view of his small but probably very firm ass. He was _definitely not_ looking, not at all… A second later, Jongin had straightened up again with a black pair of boxer briefs in his hand. “Sorry, I can’t magically dress. That would be very convenient but ya know, you’re usually naked after sex.”

“Oh my god, stop saying we had sex! We can’t even tell, we were both drunk! Wait- you were drunk too, right? I don’t remember anything at all- ugh.” Sehun closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in annoyance, his right hand rubbing his temple. This situation couldn’t get any worse, could it?

“I was drunk, yes. And I don’t know for sure, but my ass is a little sore, so…” The way Jongin sounded so calm about this was absolutely infuriating. Sehun was 100% sure that he was doing this on purpose, this was just another way of his to mess with him-

“I guess I’ll be leaving then. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you anymore, Sehun. We’ll forget that any of this happened and never talk about it okay. But first, I have to find my pants.” Jongin interrupted his train of thought.

Instead of replying something that he would probably end up regretting, Sehun just stayed quiet, watching every tiny movement of Jongin while simultaneously wanting to ignore his entire existence.

By the time Jongin had found all of his clothes that had been strewn across the floor of his entire bedroom, Sehun still hadn’t said a single word. At this point, the silence in the room threatened to suffocate him but he just couldn’t find anything to say that made sense or wasn’t just a string of curses.

When Jongin had finally pulled his shirt over his head, his tattooed back disappearing underneath the black fabric, he turned around to face Sehun again.

“Will you at least show me the way out or do I have to figure it out myself?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Before you leave, you should maybe fix your hair first," Sehun replied, eyeing the strands of hair that were sticking out from Jongin’s head still. “You can use the bathroom if you want to. It’s down the hallway, the last door on the right.”

Jongin just hummed and nodded in approval, heading towards the only door of the room. Sehun watched as the other left the room, letting out a loud sigh when the door closed behind Jongin. As much as he disliked the thought of the other wandering around his flat, he also was glad that Jongin was now out of sight so that he could get dressed as well.

Sehun managed to put on some sweatpants and a pullover in record time before he left his room. The door to the bathroom was closed so he assumed that Jongin was still in there so Sehun headed into the kitchen to make some coffee and wait at the table until the other was done. He could make breakfast, but he honestly didn’t feel like eating at all still.

It took Jongin roughly three minutes until he emerged from the bathroom again. Sehun jumped up from the kitchen table and hurried into the hallway.

Their eyes met, and although Sehun didn’t want to be the one to give in, he averted his eyes after a few seconds, his face burning in embarrassment.

“The door’s that way.” Sehun pointed at the door left to Jongin. “Are you sure you didn’t forget anything? Your phone, purse…” He trailed off, hoping that this wasn’t the case. He wanted this awkward situation to be over as quickly as possible.

“Nope, everything’s right here” Jongin patted his ass, probably meaning one of the pockets of his jeans.

“Cool. Uh… well… See you at work I guess.” Damn, this was awkward. Maybe Sehun should quit his job after all. Not only had Jongin taken in his position as the favourite among the ladies, but now he'd also made it impossible for Sehun to work there without having to think about how they probably had fucked. At least he couldn't remember it…

“See you on Monday, Sehun.” Opening the door, Jongin sent Sehun another teasing smile and stepped outside.

"Bye." Sehun croaked, incapable of doing or saying much more than that. And with that, the door closed. Staring at the closed door for a few seconds, Sehun wasn't sure if maybe all of this had been some sort of fever dream after all. Maybe he'd caught a cold last night, after all, it had been freezing outside and the weather forecast had predicted a sudden drop in temperature for the next couple day. Maybe he’d caught a cold and all of this was just a really, really fucked up construct of his mind.

Sehun decided that he really, really needed that coffee that was waiting for him in the kitchen. However, just when he had made his way to his small kitchen, added some milk to his coffee and sat down at the table, someone rang at his door.

Sehun closed his eyes for a moment, lips pressed into a tight line. Putting down the coffee mug, he stood up and headed to the door to check who was in front of it through the spy.

It was Jongin.

Of course it was.

"What the fuck is he still doing here?" Sehun muttered to himself but was already pulling the door open. "I swear if you forgot something after I literally told you to check agai-“

“There’s a fucking snowstorm and I can’t leave your building.”

For a second, Sehun just stared. Then he started laughing.

“Good joke. Now, would you fuck off please, I’m really not in the mood for jokes right now. My head feels like it’s being split apart by a fucking axe and I haven’t even had my coffee yet. Just grab whatever the fuck you forgot and then please leave.”

Jongin’s brows shot up and for the first time, he looked mildly offended.

“Okay, rude. But no, I didn’t forget anything, did I stutter? There’s literally an about 1m high pile of snow outside your apartment building. The door won’t open. We’re stuck in here.” Jongin explained. “And since you’re the only person I know in here and I have no intention in rotting away in this god-awful hallway, I would appreciate if you let me into your flat again.”

It was confirmed. This was just a dream. No, not a dream, this was a nightmare!

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You have to believe me when I say I wish I was kidding you. But I mean it. If you don’t trust me, just look out of the window. Or probably check the news. This is insane. I wouldn’t believe it myself if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. How can there even be this much snow in just one night? Last night, it was cold, sure… but this?”

The thing was, Sehun was starting to believe Jongin. The way he was talking about this was… too convincing for him to just make that up. And what advantage would he have of having to come back to Sehun?

“This is… insane.” He mumbled but stepped aside to let Jongin come back in.

Kicking off his shoes, Jongin quickly hung up his jacket too and then turned to Sehun again. “Do you have a TV? We should probably watch the news or something like that. Or google.”

“Google.” Sehun hummed. That way, he could finally drink his coffee too.

With Jongin sitting at the other end of the kitchen table, Sehun was glad that he’d cooked enough coffee for two people. He would have hated to get up and cook another one for Jongin now, but he also would have felt bad drinking some without offering Jongin anything in return. It seemed like the request for breakfast was forgotten now though, instead, Jongin was busily browsing through Naver to find out what on earth was going outside.

_"There are so many articles, I don't even know where to start," Jongin muttered, scrolling through the list of articles and videos. Pulling one up, he began to read out loud._

_“Snow chaos hitting Seoul overnight” Jongin read the headline. "Last night, heavy snowfall and low temperatures turned the city of Seoul into a winter wonderland in a matter of just a few hours. However, as beautiful as the thick layer of snow looks, the sudden snowfall has done more damage than good. All over the city, the fire brigade had to head out to deal with cases of collapsed roofs blocked streets because of snow. As of now, all public transport is shut down and most of public life has come to a standstill for a day. When looking at all the weather recordings from the past 100 years, this night is the one with the heaviest snowfall in the past century. The government advises everyone to stay at home. In case of emergencies, the citizens of Seoul have to expect delays as traffic has mostly come to a standstill too as there is too much snow on the streets to commute. There is more snow expected for the next couple hours but tomorrow, the masses of snow should slowly begin to melt away as temperatures are expected to rise again. Until then, Seoul will be covered by a thick layer of snow…"_ Jongin trailed off, looking up from his phone to meet Sehun’s eyes. Even though Sehun hated to admit it, he knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

“I guess that means I’ll be staying here a little bit longer, huh?”

After the initial shock, Sehun had finally gotten up to look out of the windows in his flat, too. Whatever window he looked through, there was just white. Snow everywhere, covering the streets, buildings, cars, trees… It almost looked like a giant spider had spun the city into a tight, white cocoon and there was no escaping from it… quite literally for Jongin, it seemed.

"But last night- there was no snow," Sehun mumbled, still in disbelief even though he had the proof right in front of his eyes.

“Well, it is there tho.” Jongin was leaning against the window next to him, a coffee mug in his hands. He looked a lot more composed with his hair tamed and Sehun realized that he hadn't checked his appearance once. Usually, he cared a lot about looking good, especially at work, but he just couldn't be bothered this morning. Well, until now.

"Uh… I don't really want to eat breakfast but if you're hungry I guess you can make some. There's cereal in the top left shelf and there are eggs in the refrigerator. So… whatever you prefer, just grab some and make yourself some. I'll take a shower and brush my teeth."

“Cool.” Jongin hummed and scratched his head, effectively ruffling his hair again.

Sending him one last glance, Sehun disappeared through the door and headed to his bedroom to pick up some clothes before he headed to the bathroom.

Usually, showers really helped Sehun to clear his thoughts. This time around, however, he spent the entire duration of the shower overthinking how on earth he was supposed to spend an entire day with Jongin without wanting to rip his head off.

The thing was, Sehun wasn’t even sure why he hated his guts in the first place. Of course, there were several things that annoyed him about the other, like the way he always seemed so goddamn cocky and self-assured. Also, he was kind of clumsy. He’d once knocked over a bottle of coke on Sehun’s desk, drenching the files he’d been working in the fizzy drink. He’d been lucky that he hadn’t flooded the keyboard of his computer or otherwise, Sehun would have probably executed him right then and there. Obviously, Jongin hadn’t done that on purpose but it had caused Sehun quite a bit of extra work and he’d been in a sour mood all day. Other than that, Jongin was just generally a very social person although he'd appeared shy at first. However, as soon as he'd warmed up to everyone in the office, that trait had quickly disappeared. This, of course, wasn't a bad thing, it was just that Sehun had gotten the feeling that Jongin had quickly become the favourite co-worker of everyone. And Sehun, who thoroughly enjoyed being pampered by everyone and was very well aware of that, suddenly hadn’t been in the spotlight anymore.

All in all, it was safe to say that Sehun was pretty much mostly jealous of Jongin. It hadn’t taken very long for him to realize that, but it had been this exact realization that seemed to bother him so much. And ultimately, it was most certainly his jealousy that was the reason for his initial dislike towards Jongin. Because quite frankly, there probably wasn’t much to dislike about Jongin when you looked at it objectively. And although Sehun was aware of all of that, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat agitated whenever he was around the other. There was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way, and it had been like this the day Jongin started working in their office.

With a sigh, Sehun stepped out of the shower. His headache had ebbed off a little, but the tiredness was beginning to kick in again. There was still no hint of any memories of the previous night returning anytime soon and at this point, Sehun had basically given up on ever figuring out what had happened between them and how exactly Jongin had ended up in his bed. The only way would be for Jongin to remember, but Sehun couldn’t quite tell how high the chances for that actually were.

He took his time getting dressed and drying his hair. After brushing his teeth, he already felt a lot better. It was surprising how sometimes, just looking a little bit more presentable and feeling clean could do for your entire well-being. Before leaving the bathroom, he put out a large and small towel as well as a toothbrush for Jongin. Earlier, he’d probably just washed his face really quickly but in the light of the snow chaos outside, he would probably want to take a shower and brush his teeth too. And of course, Sehun wasn’t a monster that would deny him any of these things. There was no sense in making this any worse for them than it already was because he doubted that Jongin was keen on having to stay at his place either.

When Sehun stepped into the kitchen, Jongin looked up from where he was leaning over a pan with something sizzling inside. It seemed like Sehun must have surprised him because Jongin’s flinched when the door to the kitchen opened, almost losing his balance. Sehun watched as his favourite cup that was sitting on the counter next to Jongin was almost swept onto the floor but Jongin caught it last second.

“Holy fuck, you surprised me.” Jongin let out a breath of relief, putting the mug back on the counter. At least there had been no coffee inside anymore…

“You almost broke my favourite mug. Are you always this clumsy?” Sehun ignored his comment and closed the door, wondering if he could kick Jongin out after all or if that would be too cruel.

“Well, I saved it too, so I guess you can’t hold that against me. Also, I made breakfast. I found some bacon too, so I guess we're having bacon and eggs. The toast should be done in a few seconds, too." Jongin nodded at the toaster in the corner of Sehun’s kitchen counter.

While Sehun hadn’t been hungry at all, the scent that he only began to notice now was certainly making him feel hungry.

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that. “I’m not hungry.” Yet, just when the words left his mouth, Sehun’s body betrayed him and a deep rumble erupted from within his stomach.

Jongin just snorted, raising a brow. “Are you sure about that?”

With his lips pressed together tightly, Sehun crossed the room and sat down at the table, leaning back and folding his arms in front of his chest. “Fine, I guess I’ll have some. We don’t want the food to be wasted.”

“How noble of you, Sehun.” The laugh that Jongin emitted just made Sehun feel even more annoyed but when the other placed a plate with steaming hot scrambled egg, crispy bacon and perfectly browned toast, his mouth watered and Sehun felt maybe just the tiniest bit grateful.

The way Sehun was eyeing the food hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jongin and a tiny smug smile found its way to his lips. However, he chose not to comment on it.

They ended up eating their food in complete silence, both scrolling through their phones. Sehun was reading more articles about the sudden snowstorm and contemplated sending his best friend Junmyeon a text asking for mental support, however, he decided not to in case Jongin looked at his phone and saw him typing his complaints about him.

Once their plates were empty – Sehun’s was looking suspiciously clean, not a single bit left over – Jongin got up to do the dishes right away. For a second, Sehun considered offering to do it but then decided not to, instead deciding to mention the shower opportunity. "I left you some fresh towels and a toothbrush in the bathroom. I figured you might want to shower and stuff… Actually, I can give you some clothes if you want fresh ones. I think we're the same size."

"That would be amazing, thank you. Let me just finish the dishes and after that, I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

“Uh… cool. I guess I’ll go and grab you some clothes. Sweatpants or jeans?”

“Sweatpants.”

“Alright.”

With that, Sehun got up and practically fled the kitchen. In all honesty, it was still weird to see Jongin anywhere besides their office. Never would he have imagined having him in his kitchen, cooking and doing the dishes. Just the thought sounded absurd.

Grabbing a hoodie, sweatpants, socks and underwear (he did feel a bit weird about giving Jongin his underwear, but he had a pair of new ones he hadn't worn yet and the other one probably really wanted a fresh pair), he placed them all in the bathroom before informing Jongin about it. The other was almost done with the dishes already so Sehun quickly stashed everything away that Jongin had cleaned.

After they were done, they parted ways, Jongin heading to the bathroom while Sehun headed to his living room. Finally, he had the time to text Junmyeon. He just really had to share what had happened with someone and he was sure that the other could try to make some sense of it.

_[Sehun] hyung_

_[Sehun] hyung_

_[Sehun] hyung_

It only took a couple seconds for Junmyeon to answer. He’d been online, so Sehun hadn’t expected anything else.

_[Junmyeon] what’s up? Did you get home safely last night? It was a fun evening_

Well, Sehun had different views on that but he wasn’t going to discuss this now. Being the only single among couples was _never_ fun, but usually, those that were part of the couple didn’t even notice how they were mostly just talking about couple things.

_[Junmyeon] isn’t the thing with the snowstorm crazy? Last night it wasn’t even snowing yet!_

_[Sehun] that’s the thing_

_[Sehun] I don’t know how I got home_

_[Sehun] like I can’t remember a single thing_

_[Sehun] but when I woke up this morning_

_[Sehun] MY FUCKING ARCH-ENEMY WAS LYING IN MY BED_

[ _Junmyeon] wait what_

_[Junmyeon] do you mean your co-worker? What was his name again?_

_[Sehun] exactly_

_[Sehun] Jongin_

_[Junmyeon] well_

_[Junmyeon] now how did that happen??? You went home just after us, right??_

_[Sehun] that’s the thing, hyung_

_[Sehun] I DON’T FUCKING REMEMBER_

_[Sehun] and apparently, he doesn’t either._

_[Sehun] Because of the snowstorm, we’re both locked in my flat. The door of the apartment building is closed off by snow and even if it opened, how should he get home? There’s no public transport, no cabs…_

_[Sehun] it’s so fucking awkward_

_[Junmyeon] damn_

_[Junmyeon] but you didn’t… ya know_

Sehun let out a whine, not wanting to type it out. It was as if writing it made it more real.

_[Sehun] we did…._

_[Sehun] I mean apparently, we did_

_[Sehun] we both don’t remember but we were naked and he said his ass hurts_

_[Junmyeon] damn_

_[Junmyeon] you really got yourself in a fucked up situation right there_

_[Sehun] you know, I texted you because I wanted advice, not for you to tell me what I already knew_

_[Junmyeon] well uh_

_[Junmyeon] I guess try to be nice to each other? Especially if you have to stay together the entire day. I mean, considering the situation he might even have to stay overnight. I doubt they’ll have this figured out by this evening_

_[Sehun] OH MY GOD HYUNG YOU’RE MAKING IT WORSE_

_[Junmyeon] oh_

_[Junmyeon] uh sorry_

_[Sehun] well u better be_

_[Junmyeon] and you really don’t remember? Like nothing at all? How did you even meet? Did you know what he was doing before that?_

_[Sehun] We didn’t really talk about that yet._

_[Sehun] Honestly I was too shocked about all of this until now_

_[Sehun] He’s taking a shower now so I’ll ask him afterwards_

_[Junmyeon] that’s probably a good idea_

_[Junmyeon] so you slept with him huh_

_[Junmyeon] did you use protection?_ [

_[Sehun] goddammit you’re such a mom friend_

_[Sehun] next time I’ll text you with ‘mom’ instead of hyung_

The thing was, now that Junmyeon had mentioned it, Sehun really wasn’t sure if they had used a condom if they’d fucked. Jumping up from the couch, he headed for his bedroom to search for the condom. And safe to say, there was a neatly tied up condom in the trashcan under his desk. Thank fucking god. At least they’d been responsible. However, the sight of the condom told Sehun that they had actually fucked.

He had fucked Kim Jongin. Holy fucking shit.

Just when Sehun was about to head back to the living room, Jongin knocked on the door to his bedroom.

"Come in," Sehun replied, watching as Jongin pushed the door open. The clothes Sehun had given him fit well, just as expected. Sehun’s eyes nervously flitted to the trashcan for a second, but it was enough for Jongin to notice where he was looking. Coming a little closer, he got a good look at the content of the trash can.

“Well, at least we were responsible, huh? But I figured, I didn’t have cum in my ass, so…”

Sehun wanted to die.

“How are you so calm about this?” He asked, really not sure how the other could just say stuff like this and not die a thousand deaths.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it anymore, can we?”

“I know but…” Sehun was at a loss for words once again. “You didn’t regain any memories by any chance, did you?” He eventually managed to get out.

“Nah… you?”

“Nope.”

“Well… I guess that’s a pretty good indicator for both of us to maybe control our alcohol intake a little more.”

“I usually hold my liquor pretty well.”

“Well, apparently not yesterday.”

Sehun hated to admit that Jongin was right with that, so he decided to change the topic.

“So… let’s try to recall how we even met. I was at a bar with friends. The last thing I remember is getting into a cab that was supposed to take me home. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Jongin was quiet for a moment, obviously trying to recall what he’d been up to last night.

“Well… I was out with friends too. They went home pretty early. Honestly, it was slightly annoying because I was the only single one and they were doing just couple things. It was over quite early but I think I wanted to head to a club to dance or something.”

“No shit? It was the exact same thing for me.” Sehun looked at him as if Jongin had just grown a second head. Just the thought of them sharing an experience, or having something in common had seemed weirdly impossible up until now.

"I mean, the friend thing. And the single thing. That shits sucks."

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jongin snorted. “Well… I guess I didn’t go to a club? The last thing I can clearly recall is walking down the street searching for a taxi to take me to a club.”

“Where exactly where you having a drink at?”

“Oh, the bar is called EXODUS, I don’t know if you know it?” Jongin replied, running a hand through his hair. It was still wet and slicked back and Sehun was pretty sure everyone else would look like a wet dog doing this move, however, Jongin managed to pull it off effortlessly. Just when he realized that he had basically complimented Jongin in his thoughts, Sehun simultaneously noticed that the bar Jongin had been at was just down the street from the bar he’d been to.

“I was at the LoveSHOT Bar.”

“Oh, that’s like… only a hundred meters or so from where I was then.”

“Yup.” Sehun hummed, thinking hard. “I guess that means we probably met on that street then. But I remember getting into the cab…”

“Maybe your driver almost ran me over or some shit and that’s why you stopped driving.”

“And then I got out of the taxi, asked you if you wanted to hop on my dick and took you home? Sounds plausible.”

“Wow, you actually _can_ be funny.”

Instantly, Sehun’s brows furrowed. Jongin noticed right away.

“Relax. This was a compliment, you know.”

“Well, a backhanded one.”

“A compliment nonetheless.” Jongin grinned and then stretched, his pullover – or rather Sehun’s pullover – riding up a little to reveal tan skin.

“Wanna play video games?” Sehun suddenly asked, changing the topic. He just wanted to get his mind off of things and gaming seemed like the best way to do that. Watching a movie or show would be acceptable too.

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Uh, I can offer a PlayStation with several games. Or we can play PUBG or League of Legends, I have a gaming PC and laptop.”

“Uh… let’s go for PUBG first and then League afterwards maybe?”

“Okay, cool.”

“Cool.”

As it turned out, Jongin was way too good at PUBG and his playing gave a severe blow to Sehun’s ego so they eventually settled for playing League of Legends instead where they seemed to be evenly matched. While Sehun usually preferred playing mid lane, he played the support for Jongin’s ADC Kai’sa. Surprisingly enough, their dynamic turned out to be very good and they won almost all the games they played. Like this, Sehun didn't notice as time passed and he kept chatting more and more with Jongin, slowly but surely growing more comfortable. Maybe, there was just something about loudly complaining about the guy inting in top lane or the absolutely over-powered Irelia once she got five stacks.

They eventually stopped when they lost the second game in a row. Stretching, Sehun leaned back and eyed Jongin.

“You’re not half bad.”

“Thank you, you’re not half bad yourself.”

They shared a smile for a second and Sehun wondered what the fuck was going on.

“It’s already like three in the afternoon.” Jongin realized when he checked his phone, his eyes growing wide.

“Damn…” Sehun mumbled, glancing out of the window. It was still snowing.

“By any chance, are you hungry again?” Jongin suddenly asked, drawing Sehun’s attention back to him. He looked a little sheepish about it and Sehun almost smiled again. But only almost.

“Uh, well I could definitely have something to eat. It’s just that I don’t think I went grocery shopping in a while and I usually order takeout during the weekends. So if you’re cool with cup noodles… we can add an egg or something to make it a little fancier.”

“I can do with cup noodles.” Jongin hummed. “We can see if you have something else in your fridge to spice it up a little.”

Just five minutes later, Sehun did, in fact, not have anything left in his fridge to spice it up. There wasn’t much at all in there anymore at this point and he just truly hoped tomorrow he could go grocery shopping or order takeout again at least.

They ended up adding an egg to their cup noodles and headed to the living room where they sat down on the couch as Sehun turned on the TV.

While zapping through the programs to find something to watch while they ate, Jongin suddenly said: "Stop." When a program of a dance show came on.

“You wanna watch that?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to of course.” Jongin hummed, a noodle dangling from the corner of his mouth. “I like dancing.”

“Yeah? I have Just Dance for the Nintendo Switch. If you wanna play after we finished our noodles, we can?”

"Fuck yes, of course, I want to!"

Quite frankly, Sehun wasn’t quite sure why he had thought it would have been a good idea to offer dancing with Jongin. The thing was that it didn’t go badly. Instead, it was probably the most fun Sehun has had in quite a while.

As it had turned out, Jongin used to dance ballet until middle school and then eventually started dancing other styles too. Sehun himself had developed quite the interest in dancing during middle school so they both performed quite well during the game, choosing the most ridiculous songs. Sehun had to admit that Jongin was actually really good at the game, not only hitting all the moves but also making them look good. Everyone he’d played with (mostly Chanyeol and Junmyeon) had looked more like they wanted to die while playing so this was a refreshing change.

“You’re definitely not as stiff as you are at work.” Jongin laughed, sounding slightly out of breath after they’d received their score on “7 Rings” by Ariana Grande.

Instantly, Sehun’s mood changed again to being slightly offended.

“I’m no stiff, I’m just being professional.”

“Yeah? It always looks like you’re kinda stiff. Or stuck-up, maybe.” Jongin continued and Sehun was beginning to wonder where he was trying to go with this.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Nothing, I was just observing.”

“Well, you better keep your damn observations to yourself then.”

“Wow, calm down.” Jongin held up his hands as if signalling giving up, but Sehun was only getting started.

“Why? You’re just being unnecessarily rude to me. It’s not like I comment on how fucking clumsy and annoying you are all the time. I even stayed nice when you drenched my documents in coke.” He shot back.

"How generous of you," Jongin replied. There was no smile on his lips anymore, but he didn’t seem annoyed either. His expression was rather… plain. It drove Sehun nuts.

“Also, calling me clumsy and annoying could be considered rude too, I guess. And it’s not like you have to tell me that you don’t like me. It’s very obvious that you don’t.”

“How come?” Sehun snapped back.

“If your stares could kill, I probably would have died more often than that horrible Neeko in our first League game today.”

“I don’t even look your way that often.”

“Hm… Are you sure?” There was something in Jongin’s eyes that he couldn’t quite place but… was he mocking him?

Putting down the controller, Sehun turned towards Jongin to face him.

“Say that to my face again.”

Jongin just laughed. "I feel like you spend an awfully long time at work just staring at me from your desk."

Considering that Jongin’s desk was directly opposite of Sehun’s, of course he was bound to look at him occasionally.

“I’m literally sitting opposite of you.”

“I know, but I just get the feeling sometimes that you stare at me more often than you do at your computer.”

"I think that's just wishful thinking," Sehun replied in a cool tone.

“Now why would I wish for that?”

“I don’t know, last night it seemed enough for you to want my dick in your ass.”

Jongin sucked in a harsh breathed but then began to grin brightly. “Hm, maybe you don’t have a stick up your ass after all. So you can be witty and funny.”

“I get the feeling that whenever you say something nice about me, there’s something negative still tied to it.” Sehun huffed.

“I mean it though. Ever since I started working there, you’ve kinda been an ass to me.”

“Goddammit, there’s just something about you that’s-“ Sehun stopped, not knowing what to say next. Jongin looked at him in anticipation.

“There’s something about me that’s what?” He asked. That glint was in Jongin’s eyes again that just sparked something inside of him. It was a feeling of restlessness, something that he couldn’t quite shake off.

“There’s something about you that’s just making me feel absolutely furious.” The words suddenly broke out of Sehun. “I don’t know why” well, actually he kind of did “but whatever you do just is so- infuriating. And the worst thing about it is that you look like an absolute fucking top model while you do all this shit. Like, you spill coke over my documents? Even when you fucking clean a table it looks like you’re a model shooting a cleaning rag advertisement. You break a mug? Well shit, I guess that mug deserved to be broken. Do you know how fucking frustrating that is?”

After Sehun’s sudden waterfall of words, the silence following his words felt heavy. Often, in moments like these, it felt like time had stopped, but this wasn’t one of these moments. It was actually the opposite and that just made it a billion times worse. He could feel every second ticking by that Jongin or him both didn't say a word, every painful moment that Sehun became more and more aware of what he had just said.

“I knew it.”

Sehun stared at Jongin in disbelief. “That’s the only thing you’ll say about this?”

“Well, I guess thank you for calling me a model.”

“I can’t believe I said that.”

"Well, you did, and I won't forget it, that's for sure," Jongin smirked. Sehun wanted to wipe it off his face.

“Maybe we should get drunk again so we can forget this entire conversation, just like what happened last night," Sehun muttered under his breath.

“Maybe we should actively try to remember what we did, what if we are missing out?” Jongin asked. For some reason, he seemed way closer than just a few seconds ago. Sehun felt sweat break out. Why did Jongin’s proximity make him feel so nervous?

“Oh god, shut up.”

Jongin smirked. “Make me.”

And for some reason that the past, present and future Sehun would most likely never be able to comprehend, Sehun leaned in for their lips to meet in a heated kiss.

Jongin’s lips felt plush against his own and Sehun melted into the kiss. He didn’t even notice a hand sneaking around his waist, but the one that went into his hair to pull him closer made him sigh against the other’s lips.

They parted for a moment, Jongin leaning back a little to look into Sehun’s eyes. The hand in his hair stayed.

“You know, I have to admit that I kind of regretted not remembering last night. When I woke up this morning and realized that we’d fucked, I really wished the memory would return.” His voice was barely above a whisper, a rough edge to it. It sent a shiver down Sehun’s spine and he could do nothing but listen as Jongin continued.

“So… maybe we should try to just make up for it and recreate those memories, this time so that we will remember them though?”

Instead of a reply, Sehun just leaned back in to kiss Jongin again. He could practically feel the other’s smirk against his lips but his thoughts got lost as Jongin’s tongue brushed against his lips, asking for entrance. The first stroke of Jongin’s tongue against his own made his grip tighten on where he was holding onto Jongin’s thigh. Of course, the movement didn't go unnoticed by the other and he tilted Sehun's head to the side with the hand still in his hair to kiss him more easily. They just sat like this for a while, making out on the couch while the song preview of the next song on Just Dance 2020 was playing in the background quietly.

At some point, Jongin parted from Sehun’s lips again in favour to press some soft kisses to his neck, pulling quiet sighs and moans out of Sehun when he touched the sensitive skin there. It had been too long since he’d felt the touch of someone else and Sehun reached out to run his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair, holding his head in place so he wouldn’t even think of stopping anytime soon. The other took it as an invitation to nibble at his skin, licking a long stripe up from his collar bone to his neck and gently blowing on it. Sehun wiggled in discomfort when it felt cold.

“Don’t do that shit.” He muttered, making Jongin giggle in glee at having succeeded in annoying him.

“What do you want me to do instead?”

The question was said in a teasing tone, but the want in Jongin’s eyes was real when Sehun looked down to meet his eyes.

“Hm…” Sehun hummed, his eyes lidded. “How about you take care of this?” Taking Jongin’s hand, he led it down to where a bulge had begun to form in his pants, placing Jongin’s hand on top of it to feel that Sehun was already half-hard from their make-out session. If Jongin wanted to play, Sehun would play.

"Fuck, you're big," Jongin mumbled, his fingers closing around Sehun’s length through the fabric to map it out. Sehun moaned quietly, watching as Jongin rubbed him through the thick fabric, his cock steadily hardening under his touch even though the fabric was way too thick and it wasn’t quite enough.

“It’ll get even bigger if you take it out of my pants.” He told Jongin, pressing his hips into the touch.

At that, Jongin just hummed and didn’t waste much time pulling down the fabric of his sweatpants as well as his briefs just enough to reach out and pull out Sehun’s cock.

"God, I can't wait to feel that inside of me," Jongin mumbled, his fingers closing around Sehun’s length to give it a few experimental strokes. Biting his lower lip, Sehun had to resist the urge to move his hip to fuck up into the tight circle of Jongin’s fingers.

“Do you usually bottom?” Sehun asked, his voice sounding a little too breathless for his own liking. Jongin had just taken his cock out of his pants and he was already close to trembling under his touch.

“I’m a switch but your cock is so big, it’d be a shame not to have that inside of me.” The way Jongin so shamelessly said these things with his plush lips and lidded eyes made heat crush into Sehun like a wave, his cock pulsing in Jongin’s palm. It pulled a satisfied hum out of the other, the hint of a smirk on his lips again.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sehun mumbled, rolling his a little to gently fuck into Jongin’s tight grip.

“Well, let me do something that will surprise you even more then.”

And before Sehun could even fully comprehend the words, Jongin leaned down to take the tip of Sehun’s cock into his mouth. Hot, wet heat engulfed the tip of his cock, Jongin’s lips suctioning around his shaft as he took more and more of him into his mouth. Instinctively, Sehun’s hand moved into Jongin’s hair, his grip tightening a little when Jongin began to bob his head. He was careful at first but eventually grew more confident.

“Fuck-“ Sehun groaned when the tip of Jongin’s tongue flicked at the sensitive spot beneath the tip of Sehun’s cock. He wanted nothing more than to fuck up into Jongin’s mouth, to feel his cock hit the back of his throat but he didn’t want to overwhelm him either.

When Jongin pulled off for a moment to relax his jaw, Sehun reached out to gently wipe away some of the spit that had gathered at the corner of his mouth. Jongin seemed stunned by the action for a second, but then his eyes softened.

"Wow, the mighty Oh Sehun being gentle is a rare sight. I feel honoured." He chuckled, his finger teasingly brushing up and down the length of Sehun's cock. It was frustrating, giving him a tiny bit of pleasure but not enough to actually do something for him.

“I’m not dick.”

“No, I guess not. But you have a nice one.”

Sehun couldn’t help but laugh quietly, leaning in to kiss Jongin again. He could taste himself on Jongin’s lips but he didn’t care at all. All he could think about was the feeling of Jongin’s lips on his and the hand on his cock.

"I think we should continue this in my bedroom," Sehun mumbled when they parted, their foreheads resting together. It was a weirdly intimate position, but it didn't feel wrong at all. His eyes were closed, just enjoying sharing such an intimate moment with someone else.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Sehun was reluctant to move, but eventually, both of them managed to entangle themselves. Sehun precariously pulled his pants up again, wetting his lips when he spotted the prominent bulge in Jongin’s sweat pants. However, instead of doing something about it just yet, Sehun took Jongin’s hand and they made their way to the bedroom. The moment the door closed behind them, Sehun pushed Jongin against the door, One hand hiking up the other's shirt while his hips pressed against Jongin’s. The feeling of the other’s hard cock against his own felt incredibly good, even with layers of fabric separating them. A melodious moan left Jongin’s lips and Sehun smirked as he ran his fingers over the soft skin of Jongin’s stomach, feeling the hard muscle beneath it.

“You work out a lot, huh?” He asked, his lips close to Jongin’s ear. “It’s hot.” He breathed, nibbling on the other’s ear lobe as he waited for a reply.

“I enjoy working out.” Jongin’s voice sounded a lot less cocky now, almost whiny. Sehun really liked the sound of it.

His fingers found one of Jongin’s nipples, brushing it gently and teasing it with his thumb. They stayed like this for a bit, just dry humping each other against the door. With every roll of his hips against Jongin’s, the need to feel his skin against his grew stronger, so at some point, Sehun tore himself away so they could move to the bed. Shrugging off his shirt, he watched as Jongin did the same. Their pants followed next and soon enough, they were both left in their underwear, standing next to his bed. Jongin reached out to pull down Sehun’s underwear to grab his cock again, giving it a couple strokes while Sehun reached out to cup him through the fabric of his pants. Jongin was smaller than Sehun, but his dick still had a nice size too.

Once they were both naked, Sehun took a moment to appreciate Jongin’s beauty. There was nothing about him that looked out of place, he seemed sculpted. He wasn’t event hat mad about feeling that way anymore, somehow the agitation he’d felt towards him had subsided the moment they’d kissed for the first time.

While Jongin got comfortable on the bed, Sehun reached for the bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. When he turned to Jongin, he couldn’t help but just look at the other once again. Jongin was lying on his back in the middle of his bed, his back slightly propped up against some pillows and his headboard. One hand was lazily stroking his cock while the other was moving between his legs, teasing his hole with a finger. Sehun’s cock twitched and he reached down to give himself a couple of strokes, just appreciating the sight of Jongin pleasuring himself in front of him.

"Don't just stare, do something," Jongin whined when Sehun didn’t seem to make a move and Sehun just chuckled breathlessly.

“You’re so impatient.” Sehun enjoyed it though, he liked the look of slight desperation in Jongin’s eyes. However, he couldn’t stop himself from touching Jongin any longer either, so he let go of his cock in favour for grabbing the lube he’d dropped on the bed earlier. Coating a few fingers in lube, he scooted closer and gently moved Jongin’s hand away from in-between his legs, instead replacing it with his own. Pushing his legs apart a little wider, Sehun then proceeded to circle Jongin’s rim with his index finger before he carefully inserted the first finger. Beneath him, Jongin sucked in a harsh breath at the intrusion, but Sehun could tell the other was trying to stay relaxed.

Slowly but surely, Sehun began to finger Jongin open, taking his time to make sure Jongin was properly stretched before he added the next finger. By the time he had three fingers inside of him, Jongin was a whining mess beneath him.

"Just fuck me already, Sehun." The other mewled, half-lidded eyes staring up at him. Jongin’s hand was no longer on his cock stroking himself, but there was a steady trail of precum leaking from it and Sehun couldn’t help but quickly lean down and lick it away, drawing a moan from Jongin’s lips.

"Sehun, fuck me- please! Or I'll do it myself," Jongin whined and Sehun obeyed. Pulling out his fingers, he carelessly wiped them on the sheets before quickly putting on the condom.

Lining up, he couldn’t resist rubbing the tip of his cock over Sehun’s hole a few times without actually pushing in. An annoyed and desperate moan from Jongin made him give in, Slowly pushing into the tight, tight heat of Jongin’s ass.

They both moaned when Sehun bottomed out, and Sehun stayed like this for a moment to give Jongin time to get used to the new, intense stretch before he began moving slowly.

They began to build up a rhythm together, Sehun leaning in to kiss Jongin as their hips rocked together.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Sehun breathed against Jongin’s neck when they had to stop kissing to catch their breaths.

“Can you pull out for a moment? I want to switch positions.” Jongin eventually mumbled, waiting for Sehun to pull out so he could turn around and get on his hands and knees.

Sitting up on his knees behind him, Sehun grabbed his cock and inserted it back into Jongin’s ass before he began fucking him from behind.

Like this, he had the perfect view of Jongin’s tattoo. It looked so beautiful on his back, elegant yet somehow also wild. It was a beautiful piece of art, just like Jongin himself.

From this position, Sehun managed to hit Jongin’s prostate dead-on with almost every thrust. The sounds that Jongin made were music to Sehun's ears and Sehun's grip on Jongin’s hips tightened, holding onto him as his thrusts grew stronger and deeper.

Jongin was the first to him, a loud moan tumbling from his lips as his cock jerked between his legs, hot spurts of cum spilling from it onto the sheets. The way his walls tightened around Sehun’s cock triggered his orgasm too, Sehun burying his cock deep in Jongin’s ass as he filled the condom. Rolling his hips, Sehun wanted to pleasure Jongin until it was getting too much for both of them.

Pulling out, Sehun quickly discarded the condom before crawling back into bed to join Jongin who was lying on his stomach, face smushed into the pillow. Sehun laid down beside him, one hand gently stroking over the other's spine. His fingers traced the line from where his ass cheeks began up to his neck in soft movements.

Jongin was looking at him, eyes glassy and lips parted.

“I know I look really fucked out right now but you can bet your ass we’re doing that again as soon as we can get it up again.”

Sehun laughed quietly, moving his hand up a little to brush the hair out of Jongin’s face.

“Jongin, can I ask you something?” His voice was quiet, the tone sincere.

“Sure.”

“You don’t really think I hate you, do you?”

A short moment of silence fell upon them. It looked as if Jongin was trying to think of something to say, and for a second, Sehun genuinely felt worried.

“No, of course not. It’s just… you’re very easy to rile up. It’s fun. Maybe I made use of that a little too much. Did you not know that the ladies in the office were betting on when we’d end up in bed eventually?”

“What?” Sehun asked, genuinely surprised. These damn ladies-

“Yep… I guess one of them made a lot of money just now.” Jongin giggled but then grew a little more serious again quickly. “I mean… depending on whether you’re okay about being open with this.”

Now it was Sehun’s turn to think for a moment. “I… think so. That’s the thing, Jongin. I… I want to apologize. Deep down I knew that you didn’t really hate me and of course I didn’t really hate you either. The feelings that I was feeling were just… I guess I misinterpreted them."

“Maybe we should go out for a coffee tomorrow, don’t you think?” Jongin asked. There was a sparkle in his eyes, and he looked so, so pretty.

“Well, I would love to say yes to that but judging by the current situation with the snowstorm, we’ll most likely still have this coffee in my kitchen.”

“Hm… I guess I can accept that.” Jongin smiled softly, but then, the glint in his eyes once again returned and his expression changed to a mischievous one.

“Until then, we should make use of the time of being locked up in here.” A hand snuck his way down between Sehun’s legs, gently caressing his limp, still sensitive dick. “So, how long until you can go again?”

✨ ✨ ✨ 

It was a couple days later when Sehun was lying in bed next to Jongin, the other fast asleep already when he realized something. The memories of the night where Jongin and he had ended up in bed somehow hadn't returned yet and at this point, Sehun doubted that they ever would. However, he didn't feel bad about it anymore.

After a night of several rounds of sex, the next morning most of the snow had already begun melting away. Meteorologists still hadn't found a proper explanation for the sudden amount of snowfall and the just as sudden rise of temperature, resulting in the snow melting just a day later. Opposite to what Jongin had initially suggested with grabbing a coffee, the two had spent the entire day in bed, getting each other off in all kinds of ways and getting to know each other during long conversations when they weren’t kissing or fucking.

As it turned out, Jongin and Sehun were a perfect match. Now that Sehun was actually allowing himself to get closer to Jongin, he began to see the real side of him and that side was pure perfection, at least to him. They shared very similar humour and had quite a few shared interests. Whatever they talked about, Sehun seemed to never feel bored.

With Jongin, it felt like he was the missing puzzle piece that he had needed to feel complete. Actually, Sehun felt pretty embarrassed about having been so cold to him in the first place now. Jongin liked to tease him about it but it was all in good fun and Sehun knew it. Although they’d only really started talking and spending time together for the past couple days, it already felt like Sehun had known him for a lifetime. If he was being honest, Sehun had never met someone that had clicked with him like this before. It was just that – they were the perfect match, and he had no doubts about that.

It was this realization that had made him think back to that night outside the bar where he’d stood at the wishing well. The night before the fateful snowstorm had locked them in, the mysterious events that had led to Jongin ending up in his bed…

That night, he’d wished to find true love. A soulmate even, maybe. And just a day later, Jongin had woken up in his bed, both of them miraculously having ended up in that kind of situation.

Turning his head, Sehun watched Jongin sleep peacefully, his chest rising and lisp slightly parted. He looked so peaceful.

“Could it really be?” Sehun whispered into the night, quiet enough to not wake up Jongin. The mental image of the well was clear in his mind, the things that he’d wished for that night still feeling palpable. Of course, he’d heard stories about wishing wells, but they were just that after all; stories. There was no such thing as magic, Sehun told himself.

But with another glance at Jongin, admiring his beauty, Sehun realized that just like the pull he was feeling towards the other, the connection between them, there were somethings in life that couldn’t be explained with facts and science. And in all honesty, Sehun was okay with never knowing what had really led to him and Jongin finding together, because, in the end, all that mattered was that they had each other now.

With that in mind, Sehun cuddled close to the other and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know if you liked the story and I would really appreciate feedback in the form of leaving comments and Kudos! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! ♥️


End file.
